Trevor
|last = '' * Klaus (flashback) }} Trevor was a vampire turned by Rose. He and Rose had been running from the Originals. Rose was very loyal to him up until he was killed by Elijah as his punishment for trusting Katerina Petrova and helping her escape back in 1492. Early History Trevor and Rose lived in England in 1492. He was the one who originally brought Katerina Petrova, the first Petrova Doppelgänger, to Klaus and Elijah. Trevor fell in love with her and helped her evade Elijah when she escaped on the night of the ritual and sent her to his and Rose's hideout. Katerina injured herself, causing Rose to feed her some blood to heal. When Trevor arrived, Katerina hung herself and became a vampire after drinking human blood. Trevor was heartbroken that Katerina had used him. For helping her, Trevor and Rose were forced to flee for their lives to escape Klaus's wrath. according to Kevin Williamson trevor and rose are in fact brother and sister Season Two Rose and Trevor discovered the next Petrova Doppelgänger Elena Gilbert's existence and decided to kidnap her and trade her for their freedom. Trevor compelled a human to do his bidding and kidnap Elena. After the human delivered her to him, Trevor killed him by draining him of blood. He wanted to bite Elena and just get a taste of her, but Rose stopped him. Rose knocked out Elena and whenever she woke up, Elena overheard a conversation held between Trevor and Rose and heard about someone named Elijah. Trevor and Rose were running from Elijah because he wanted to kill Trevor for trusting Katherine Pierce, and Rose was wanted dead because she stood up for him. Trevor was terrified of Elijah, and wanted to leave when he came for Elena. However, Rose said they were a family and convinced him to stay. Trevor was killed by Elijah for his disloyalty, but Rose was pardoned. Just before she died, Rose wondered if she would see Trevor soon, and also clarified she only loved him as a brother. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Appearances ;Season 2 * Rose (episode) * Katerina (episode) ''(flashback) * ''Klaus (episode) (flashback) Gallery Elijahkilltrevor.jpg|Elijah killing Trevor TrevorDeath.jpg|Trevor's dead body trevor 1490.jpg|Trevor in the 1490s trevor 1490s.jpg|Trevor in the 1490s helps Katerina escape her fate. Trevor.jpg Trivia * He appeared only in episodes with characters' names: Rose, Katerina and Klaus. * It was never said in the show that Trevor was Rose's brother, Kevin Williamson only said this in an an interview. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Foreigner Category:Undead Category:Old World